1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil slick barrier devices and more particularly pertains to a new oil slick barrier device for preventing an oil slick on the surface of a body of water from spreading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil slick barrier devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, oil slick barrier devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art oil slick barrier devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,233; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,361; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,890; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,242.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new oil slick barrier device. The inventive device includes a pair of attachment members and a barrier member. Each attachment member is adapted for attachment to a surface. The elongate barrier member has a pair of opposite ends with one of the ends of the barrier member detachably attached to one of the attachment members and the other end of the barrier member detachable attached to the other attachment member. The barrier member is adapted for floating on the surface of a body of water to prevent oil on the surface of the body of water from passing through the barrier member.
In these respects, the oil slick barrier device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing an oil slick on the surface of a body of water from spreading.